Star Wars: Episode IX - Legacy of the Force
by HalfBloodDragon
Summary: Stories of Jedi Master LUKE SKYWALKER's heroism spread throughout the galaxy, his beacon of hope drawing systems in aid of the heroic REBEL ALLIANCE. REY grapples with the teachings of the Jedi, imparting them to a new generation. Two years after its Pyrrhic victory at Crait, the FIRST ORDER still struggles to recover and formulates a last-ditch plan to crush the Rebellion...
1. Chapter 1

This is our alternative to _The Rise of Skywalker._ Treat it as you would a substitute ninth movie. As avid original trilogy and prequel Star Wars fans, we have been disappointed by the direction in which Disney chose to take the Star Wars saga.

Stories are, however, all too often judged by their endings. And, while Disney's vision would not have been our choice for the saga, like Anakin Skywalker, it is not beyond redemption. So, rather than criticize or condemn, we've undertaken our own project: end the saga in a way that fits with what George Lucas wrote for the original six films.

Seeking to build upon, rather than subvert, past installments, we felt that this time in the saga's life was one for familiarity. We hope you find this work as respectful of and consistent with the nature of Star Wars as we have tried so hard to make it.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

EPISODE IX

LEGACY OF THE FORCE

.

Stories of Jedi Master LUKE SKYWALKER's

heroism spread throughout the galaxy, his

beacon of hope drawing systems in aid of the

heroic REBEL ALLIANCE.

.

Sheltered by the Rebel Fleet, REY grapples with the

teachings of Luke and the Knights of the Old Republic,

imparting them to a new generation of Jedi.

.

Two years after its Pyrrhic victory at

Crait, the FIRST ORDER still struggles to

recover and formulates a last-ditch plan to

crush the Rebellion...

Above the stars sits a dark blue planet.

Slowly, a dot moves from the planet in an arc, increasing in size to reveal a First Order shuttle.

From behind the shuttle, it clearly heads for a badly damaged space station.

On the other side of the station, everything is pristine. Star Destroyers and capital ships line the facade in a show of force - only convincing when viewed from the planet.

The shuttle flies down the line of Star Destroyers. Passing them reveals that at least a third have significant damage.

The shuttle lands at the space station.

A ramp descends from the shuttle to reveal General Hux and Captain Tagge. Kylo Ren, flanked by Levo Ren and Nanko Ren, both clad in black robes and armor, wait for the officers with only half the complement of stormtroopers normal for a reception. Welding and electrical work is seen in the background.

"Welcome, General. Captain," Kylo Ren says.

"Supreme Leader," Hux replies. "It is an honor."

Tagge bows to Kylo Ren.

"I regret that we lack the time for a formal reception, but I trust you understand the need for haste," Kylo continues.

"Indeed." In a whisper to Kylo, Hux adds, "The rebels' position is stronger than we feared." More loudly, "However, I've taken steps to conscript consortium factories to fill the deficit."

Kylo barely registers the comment. "After a month in the Mantell system, is that all you have?"

A retort springs to Hux's tongue. He glances at Tagge – and shoves it aside. With patient patronization, Hux continues. "I've ended the production slump. Every metal-worker in 20 parsecs has been press-ganged into our repair efforts."

"_You_ are the one who told me that until 90% of our fleet is operational, we can't reliably hold down our conquests," Kylo replies.

The effort it takes to make Kylo grasp a fundamental point wears on Hux. "And I stand by it. But Ord Mantell is back in operation."

Kylo treats this dismissively.

Hux's patience frays. "What's the word on the home front?"

"The Trandoshans and Mon Calamari have joined the rebellion."

Captain Tagge is flabbergasted. "Trandosha was always loyal to the Empire!"

"When did this happen?" Hux demands.

"Perhaps if you weren't busy hiring menial laborers, you would know our tactical situation," Kylo replies.

"Our infrastructure is vital," Hux says. "The Mantell mission was—"

"Was not worth the sacrifice of time," Kylo cuts him off. "If we are to act against the Rebellion, it must be soon. I can feel... her. Growing stronger."

Hux, who has been walking shoulder to shoulder with Kylo stops, turning to Kylo. "The girl isn't a threat! Snoke was explicit - her power is directly tied to yours. Part of that ritual. Without you, she'd be back to blindfolds and remotes or whatever you Jedi do in Youngling Camp."

Kylo wheels about. The loose fixtures on the walls and the structure of the base itself rattle with his rage. "You think this is a joke? The fate of the galaxy has always risen and fallen with the will of Jedi and Sith."

Beat.

"Besides," Kylo continues, "her own power is not her only strength. She's training others."

Hux continues walking. "We'll deal with them soon enough - after the tactical situation. Skywalker was their last hope. Whatever our present state of affairs, take solace in that."

Kylo, still angry, strides off as the others follow.

* * *

Rey, in the robes of a Jedi, happily surveys the group before her. "The Jedi Knights of the Old Republic were great warriors, always prepared to defend the weak and the helpless and to stare down any force, no matter how deadly."

Surrounding her is what was once an opulent - and now barely functional – hangar in the ruins of the palace of Theed. Marble cracks and plants grow through the floor, but the view through the opening is still as breath-taking as it ever was. More importantly, old fighter craft of the legendary Rebellion fill the marble room.

In front of the ships stands Rey, focusing intently. Soldiers scurry past, carrying boxes and craning to watch. Rey smiles. "Today, we conquer fear."

Four Jedi Initiates face her. One of them, Jennesa, a 45-year-old woman with a wry twist to her mouth, raises the smooth stick in her hand. "With sticks?"

"They would have used shock sabers," Rey replies, "which the Jedi texts say are very unpleasant."

With a shrug, Jennesa turns to the initiate next to her, Yos, a 35-year-old, yellow-skinned, Twi'lek male, whose speech carries a hint of a Twi'leki accent. "Which form should we try, Master?"

Rey smiles mischievously. "Whichever you can do. There is no try."

The third initiate, Del, a 13-year-old boy, prepares himself. "_Finally_ I get to _use_ all these blasted forms."

Cortilius, an old man next to him, shakes his head. "Patience, Del."

The four initiates raise their sticks, pairing off.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rey says. "You'll need these."

She tosses blindfolds to the four. Each catches one, holding it up to examine. Yos, Jennesa, and Cortilius tie their blindfolds on one another. Del fiddles with his for a few extra moments before Yos ties it on him.

Rey claps her hands together. "Begin!"

Yos and Jennesa both attempt to turn toward each other but miss. Immediately, Cortilius sits. He holds his stick regally across his lap, utterly at peace. Next to him, Del swings wildly through the empty air above Cortilius' head. Jennesa whacks Yos on the arm. Yos pokes her thigh. Jennesa grunts in pain.

Beyond them, the soldiers snicker. "Mighty Jedi," one of them teases.

Jennesa shakes her head. "And to think you wanted your son here, Yos."

The Twi'lek stabs again and pokes Jennesa in the chest.

"Watch it!" she yells.

"Block me!" Yos replies.

Jennesa's swing misses wildly. Both stand there, blindfolded, unsure what to do.

"...very good," Yos says.

Rey takes an involuntary step forward, wanting to help. Cortilius still sits. Del's wild swings have taken him nearer Jennesa and Yos. The next one hits Jennesa's shoulder.

"Hey!" Del says proudly. "I did it!"

Jennesa whacks him back. Del grunts in pain. His next wild swing is toward Yos - who blocks it. Silence rings through the room. Even the soldiers stare.

The three continue trading blows, blocking most of the time. Yos is the most skilled, though Jennesa isn't too far behind. One low swing nears the still seated Cortilius - who casually ducks.

Rey surveys her Jedi initiates with pride. "Good! Excellent job. As you see, study will only take you so far. In the heat of the moment, you can really _feel_ the Force. At least, that's where I've always learned most."

All four initiates remove their blindfolds, grinning.

Yos turns to the soldiers. "Maybe you're glad for some untrained civilians, _now_?"

A soldier claps him on the back, laughing.

"Cortilius?" Rey calls out. "A moment?"

The older man hangs back as the other three continue on.

As the three initiates fade into the distance, she can hear Yos saying, "Del, did I tell you how you remind me of my son?"

"Yeah," Del replies tiredly. "You've mentioned it."

Rey gestures to Cortilius, taking him into a room abutting the hanger.

The room is small and Spartan. Rey walks over to her bookshelf and pulls, from among the many books, one of the worn Jedi Texts. She flips through the pages. "I'm having trouble translating a passage from the Jedi texts... this one - here. I've already consulted C-3PO, but..."

Cortilius smiles. "The language of the texts is highly figurative. I imagine it would take a droid some time to learn. May I take a look?"

Rey gladly hands him the book.

He continues reading. "Ah, on perception: 'the ability to see vistas beyond the sensory: past, present and future.' Beyond that, it gets rather difficult."

"Can you read it?" she asks.

"With time," he replies, "perhaps. To be honest, before the Dark Times, there were many more skilled than I in second age monastic texts."

Rey frowns. "So, I have to translate something no one alive can read."

Cortilius puts a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. "Patience. Jedi writing, like the Force, requires a new way of thinking and perceiving, much more than memorization of verb forms or vocabulary. It will come, in time. "

Doubt fills Rey's voice. "This is hopeless. I'm not ready. You should be the one training us..."

Cortilius shakes his head. "You, alone, were tutored by a Jedi Master - perhaps the greatest among them. What little training I have is from the Whills, not the Jedi. I couldn't help but muddy the two doctrines." He pauses. "But I could assist with translating in my downtime, if it would help..."

Before Rey can answer, an air-raid siren cuts through the conversation. Cortilius continues to clutch the book as both Jedi run from the room.

The large brass door opens as Rey reaches the end of the hallway. Light streams in, blinding at first, then fading to reveal the huge, round portico in the center of the palace plaza. The siren blares even louder outside.

Personnel scramble to and fro, manning battle stations as they await... something.

Rey looks to her left - thee tiny dots on the horizon are growing into the unmistakable form of a Lambda class Imperial shuttle and armed escort. Rey watches as the troops man orbital defense turrets and train their guns on the approaching ships, waiting for the order to fire.

Lieutenant Jee'et Harow runs, pausing, briefly, twenty yards away from Rey's door to receive a transmission on his comlink. He sees Rey and the initiates and rushes to the door frame. "You'll have to wait inside. Out of danger."

"We're Jedi," Rey replies. "We can help."

"I don't have time for—"

A voice sounds from the siren's loudspeaker. "Stand down. I repeat: stand down."

Lt. Jee'et Harow's face twist into a puzzled expression. He again pulls the comlink to his mouth. "Bravo 99, this is Tango E12, what is our status?"

"False alarm, Lieutenant," the comlink replies. "The ship is one of ours. Some ambassador."

Jee'et Harow shouts to a soldier out of view. "Lieutenant, prepare for docking procedures!"

The men are already preparing to receive the vessel. A port worker runs out and waves landing beacons. Lt. Jee'et Harow leaves as Rey and her initiates enter the plaza.

Two military men enter from a different door: Colonel Rykol, gray-haired, slightly overweight, and Major Narnee, a young, crisply dressed, but slightly jittery, logistics officer. With them, as representative of the civilian government, is Senator Baygah, dressed in a suit only slightly more flamboyant than that typical of the political class.

The shuttle's wings fold and its running lights come on and blink in sequence. The unkempt geraniums around the plaza blow as it lands. A ramp descends from the shuttle and from it walk... Lando Calrissian, Commodore Qui'Dok Ackbar, and Ambassador D'Leth.

Senator Baygah approaches, followed by the two military men, Colonel Rykol and Major Narnee. Senator Baygah gestures for Rey and her pupils to join him.

Lando's expression is humorless. He wears a crisp, structured military dress uniform (though not without his signature cape). Lando stops about half-way down the ramp and takes a huge breath of fresh air. The portly Colonel Rykol salutes and the other surrounding military men follow his lead.

"It's good to be back," Lando says to himself. To Rykol, he says more loudly, "Oh, don't bother with all that. We're a Republic, again. I didn't bring Ambassador D'Leth here to see a junta."

The men somewhat awkwardly fall at ease. Lando and Ambassador D'Leth descend the ramp, speaking.

Lando turns to D'Leth. "Well, this is it: the capital of the _new_ New Republic.

"Yes, charming," the Ambassador replies.

"Ambassador," Lando says, "Allow me to introduce Senator Baygah of Altais."

The Senator shakes his hand. "It's a great pleasure to meet you! Soon to be Senator D'Leth, I hope?"

"It is the Popular Assembly, not I, who shall cast that die, when the time comes," D'Leth replies.

At this, Colonel Rykol raises his gray eyebrows in surprise and looks to Lando. "I... understood Altais already signed the Articles of the Republic."

D'Leth smiles thinly. "Yes, Mr...?"

Lando steps forward. "Oh, uh. Allow me to introduce Colonel Rykol. He commands the—"

"Yes, Colonel Rykol," D'Leth continues. "We have signed the Articles. We are Republic members. But, membership is of little use without guns to back it. That's the real issue, isn't it?"

Rykol frowns, immediately uneasy. "You wouldn't..."

"Look, enough of this!" Lando cuts in. "The Ambassador and his people are extremely excited about the New Republic. He just wants to look a droid in the logic-circuits before buying it. We'll worry about the details later."

Senator Baygah puts on his most diplomatic smile. "I would be happy to show you! Ambassador, this way, please."

D'Leth steps off the ramp and turns to go with Senator Baygah when he notices Rey and her initiates standing behind the Senator. He approaches them. Meanwhile, the nervous Major Narnee has grabbed Lando's attention to debrief him.

"On paper we're doing well," Narnee says. "Two new member worlds within the past month, but... Morale is high, but confidence is low. D'Leth isn't alone."

Lando gives a smile and puts his hand on Narnee's shoulder. "Legends may win soldiers, but they don't win investors. Fortunately, my background isn't in legends."

He looks up at Ambassador D'Leth, who is now talking with Rey. Lando smiles. Narnee continues the debriefing.

Meanwhile, D'Leth has been captivated by Rey. "You're really a Jedi Knight? When I was a boy, my father used to talk about the Jedi that served with him in the Clone Wars. I never thought I'd get to meet one."

Rey smiles. "I hope we live up to the stories."

D'Leth smiles back. "Of course, of course! They say you fought Kylo Ren..."

"I did," she replies solemnly. "Twice."

Del, the youngest Jedi, leans in. "She _beat_ him, once."

D'Leth's eyes brighten in excitement.

"Well, not exactly," Rey immediately qualifies. "I had help."

"Still, that's extraordinary!" Nothing can dampen D'Leth's enthusiasm. "And learning from the Hero of Yavin, himself... and now with your own pupils." He looks at them all, clearly impressed. "Say, where's your lightsaber? I've always wanted to hold one."

"Well, actually," Rey gives a self-deprecating laugh. "I don't have one, at the moment. My old one broke, and..."

"A Jedi without a lightsaber!" The ambassador is completely taken aback. "I want to see a lightsaber! Surely, one of you has a lightsaber!"

Rey despondently shakes her head.

"I was promised a lightsaber," he continues, growing more angry. "This is an outrage!"

"I'm sorry..." Rey says, "I don't know what I..."

Lando, aroused by the commotion, approaches. "Do I hear you talking about lightsabers?"

Rey gestures futilely. "Yes. I was trying to explain..."

Lando claps her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, kid. As a matter of fact, you might be in luck. It just so happens that I heard a rumor - from a reliable source on Onderon - about a deposit of kyber crystals in an abandoned mine the Empire gave up on. Something about the machinery breaking down." He shrugs. "Their loss is your gain. I'll send you the coordinates."

Immediately, D'Leth's enthusiasm is restored. "Ooh! A lightsaber quest! I do hope I'm still here when you build it." As he walks away with Lando, he continues. "A restored Jedi Order. Lando, you and your Republican friends have really outdone yourselves, you..."

His voice drowns out as he, Lando, and Senator Baygah walk away.

Rey stays, watching helplessly as her hand reaches for her belt - and the nothing it finds resting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, Poe sits in the pilot's seat, resting his face on his fist, bored. Through the viewport in front of him, a dusty landing platform is visible.

Behind Poe, Rose runs her fingers over every panel. "Finn's told me so many stories about this ship."

"You've been on it before," Poe says.

Rose shrugs, as BB-8 rolls past. "Yeah, but the ship that fought in the battle of Yavin, and Endor—"

"_Won_ the Battle of Endor..." Poe mutters under his breath.

"And carried Jedi around!" Rose pauses, confused that her conversation isn't working. "I thought you liked ships?"

"I like _flying_ them," Poe says, a bit bitterly. "Which is Chewie's job. Mine is to keep his chair warm."

"You could have gone with Finn and Chewie."

"I thought _you_ were going with them."

Rose smiles. "That's so sweet. But I'm happy keeping you company. I know Finn was really looking forward to us—"

Poe winces. "I'm going to scan for communications. Important work. Silent work."

Rose brightens. "Ok! I'll watch."

Poe sighs.

* * *

Finn, Chewbacca, and the Eck Mur'el, the Republic Agent with them, enter an abandoned factory, joining a group of armed thugs that has seen better days. The Thug Lieutenant greats Chewbacca and gestures at a man tied to a chair. His face is bruised and his mouth is gagged.

The Thug Lieutenant kicks the man. "Boss found this lout sneaking around with all our shipment schedules. You'll never guess who he works for."

He shows a First Order ID card to Chewbacca and Finn. Both of them react with shock.

The Thug Boss walks in from a back room, glaring at Finn and Chewie. "Which is why I told you to stay away! What are you doing here!?"

Eck Mur'el frowns. "Last message we got said the plan was on schedule."

Chewie makes a noise of confusion. The gagged man in the corner starts laughing.

The Thug Boss reaches for his gun. "Blast! They must be jamming us."

"They must have known you caught him when they stopped receiving reports," Eck continues. "That means the First Order knows we're here..."

Blaster fire pings off the walls. One of the thugs is hit and drops dead. Everyone else scrambles for cover.

* * *

Inside the Millennium Falcon, Poe hits the same button every few seconds, flipping through coms channels. Most are static.

In the background, Rose continues talking. "I know you got demoted for the mutiny and all, but I still think our plan could have worked! What are you now, anyway?"

"Lieutenant," Poe grits out. "Two full ranks.

Rose smiles. "That's not so bad! I'm a Lieutenant, too!"

Poe ignores Rose, frowning at the coms static. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Rose says.

Poe flips off the switch. "Exactly."

* * *

The fight continues in the abandoned factory.

Finn peers through a window. "Two squads out front. It doesn't look good—"

A roar of engines cuts through the air. Finn scrambles back to the window. The _Millennium Falcon _swoops over the squadrons of First Order, its gun turrets blazing.

Finn punches into the air. "Yes! I told them Poe would be useful! Let's go!"

Before the stormtroopers can mount turrets, The Falcon makes a second pass. Chewie kicks the door open, growling his fury.

The stormtroopers fire, the thugs fire, Finn and Chewbacca fire, and the Falcon swoops above, leaving chaos in its wake.

One of the Arkadee rears. Its stormtrooper is flung from its back as it charges straight toward Finn. Chewbacca roars in its face. The creature turns tail, galloping down the street.

The _Falcon_ settles down to land nearby, the ramp lowering before it has even touched down. Rose peers out. "Come on! Hurry!"

The stormtroopers surge toward the _Falcon_. It's a panicked fighty mess; Finn, Chewie, and Eck are hauled on board.

The _Falcon_ takes off, the ramp still closing as they enter the air. Chewie runs, growling about his ship.

The ship flies in a narrow twist as it zooms upwards. First Order ships follow, careening through the buildings.

Inside the cockpit, Poe has the controls. He's a great pilot, but one ship is not like another. Chewie throws himself into the other seat, growling complaints.

"Yeah, well it's not like you've let me fly it before!" Poe says through gritted teeth. "I'm trying!"

The _Falcon_ swings in a circle, throwing the trailing First Order ships off course. It zooms past and up into space.

The ship launches into hyperspace. Chewie turns to Poe. They stare in silence for a moment.

"You don't have to look so pleased," Poe says.

Chewie laughs.

Poe stands, gesturing him amiably to silence. "Alright, alright. I'll be in back if you need me.

Chewie starts to speak, but Poe cuts him off. "Which I know you won't!"

Poe exits the cockpit and walks along the hallway, drawn to the sound of voices. He enters in the central hold area, where Finn and Rose sit around the Dejarik table. Rose, on the far side. Poe and Eck Mur'el embrace in friendship.

"Did we get _anything_ other than new laser holes out of this disaster?" Poe asks.

Finn shakes his head. "No. They scrapped the shipment."

Poe sighs. "Great. A big, dramatic waste of time."

"Well..." Rose says. "I wouldn't say that."

She pulls her stun gun, sparking it. Poe leans around the Dejarik table. At Roses' feet lies an unconscious First Order officer.

The officer puts a hand to his head. In a slurred voice, he says, "Where am—"

Rose zaps him again. She smiles.

Poe watches, impressed.

* * *

Inside the Dreadnought, the First Order's new flagship, officers debate fiercely across a long table, stretching past the room's viewport. Captain Tagge, of the _Harbinger_, points a finger at Admiral Peavey, of the _Dreadnought_. Commander Priella checks her datapad, making corrections. Towards the head of the table sits Commodore Darmok. Everyone keeps glancing towards the ceiling and the far end of the room, where steps lead upwards, to a throne shrouded in darkness. A pool of light reveals only Kylo Ren's black boots.

Beneath the steps sits General Hux at the head of the table, his hair barely combed and stubble growing.

"We have to fall back and regroup," Captain Tagge says. "We can't continue on the offensive."

Admiral Peavey shakes his head. "We can if we stop using most of the fleet to hold useless territory. After losing half the fleet at Crait, we're spread too thin. We have to hunker down and defend the systems we need."

"And what?" Tagge replies. "Let those systems join the Rebellion—"

"If we hunker down, by the time word reaches us of the Rebel movements, they'll be out of striking range!" Commander Priella says. "Our reach, not our bulk, is precisely what keeps _all_ our systems in line! Consolidation is not an option."

Captain Tagge looks emphatically across the table. "I tell you, we need more men. Even if we repair all our ships in the impossible timeframe you've given us, and even if we _could_ fund them, we _can't_ keep them manned."

"That won't give room to search for the rebellion, no matter how many men you conjure," Priella replies. "_Something_ has to give."

Finally, Commodore Darmok speaks up. "I think you'll all agree we can do none of this without resources. We need fuel. I say we take Danabon."

If Hux clenches his jaw any harder, he'll rip it off. "Supreme Leader? Do you have any wisdom you'd like to share with us?"

"Strategy is your specialty, General Hux," Kylo says. "Carry on."

Hux takes a moment to gather his patience. "Commander Priella, tell your men to disengage from defending their sectors and return to Danabon. We will begin our assault on their orbital station."

"Belay that," Kylo says. "Commander, you heard Tagge. We cannot spare the men from the front."

Hux sees red. He turns to a different officer. "Close the shipyards. Put every mechanic we have into transports and send them to Danabon."

"An excellent idea," Kylo says. "The moment they've finished building the light cruisers, load them into the transports."

Hux waits. This is too good to be true. It can't be.

Kylo continues, "And have them join the search for General Organa and the Jedi."

The officers try not to react. One fails. "You can't do this to us! We've worked so hard to build the First Order, you can't—"

Kylo flings him against the ceiling. Two other officers have been up there the entire time.

"Any other ideas of what I can't do?" Kylo says.

Hux looses his anger safely away from its intended target. "Imbeciles, all of you! Offering useless suggestions to build our Supreme Leader's war machine! Get out before he makes your punishments permanent!"

"At last, wisdom," Kylo says.

The three bodies drop. The officers drag them, moaning, from the room. Once only Hux remains, Kylo leans forward, letting his face, shadowy though it is, be illuminated. "You agree with the imbeciles. Your attempts to shield their weakness from me are feeble and pathetic. Like you."

"I do try my best to keep everyone grounded," Hux says dryly.

Solemnly, Kylo replies, "I see the desperation in your mind and in the officers. Danabon is necessary?"

"Truly, Supreme Leader! It is close enough to the bulk of our fleet that the Rebels dare not challenge us and mineral rich enough to support us in our efforts for a long while to come. If you plan on firing any of those cannons, we need Danabon."

"I'm sure our cannons can handle firing," Kylo says.

Hux raises an eyebrow. "More than once?"

There's a long pause as Kylo thinks. Hux can hear his heart beat in the interim.

"General Hux," he finally says. "Take as few men as you can possibly need."

"Oh, thank you, thank you—"

"Prepare the fleet to go to Danabon. We will tell them that if they do not give us their resources voluntarily, we will bomb every inch of their 'mineral-rich' planet until there is nothing left of its surface but toxic ash."

A beat. Hux can form no words. "That... that... is the stupidest idea I've ever heard! You can't choke me into thinking it's intelligent! You're describing our exact strategy to them and telling them how to prepare for it! Giving them time to call for help!"

"I am indeed... Admiral Hux," Kylo replies.

"You..." Hux stares for a moment. "Are you attempting to promote me? To a title at my same rank?"

"...Grand Admiral Hux."

Long pause.

"You can't promote me into passivity," Hux says. "There has to be more to this plan. At least tell me there's some sort of trap.

Kylo stares Hux down for several seconds.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what it is?" Hux says.

Kylo continues to stare.

"My other option is you choking me, isn't it?" Hux continues.

"That is correct," Kylo replies.

Hux sighs. "As long as I don't have to pretend I agree..."


End file.
